Chameleon
Chameleon is a ninja who utilizes camouflage during fights Biography Though he had been ever-present throughout the crisis of the realms, from Liu Kang's first victory to the return of the Dragon King, he had remained hidden from sight, waiting for his moment to come. THE LEGACY OF CHAMELEON *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3' *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy' *'Mortal Kombat Armageddon' Arcade Opening Chameleon is most likely a part of the Saurian race, of which Reptile and Khameleon are members, is all but dead. With just him, Khameleon and Reptile left, he goes on a quest to get hi species revived from the dead and kill the rivaling races. Rival Name: ''' Rioichi Cooper '''Reason Chameleon is walking when he thinks hears something. He hears someone getting closer so he becomes invisible and then waits but sees nothing. He looks around the corner and sees nothing and becomes visible again and says "I must have just made it up." When Rioichi falls be hide him and says "No, you didn't.". They talk about who they are and who is a better ninja. They both get mad and fight each other to decide who truly is the better ninja. Connection: They both are arguably the best ninja in there "family" with Rioichi being the best ninja in the Cooper family and Chameleon being the best in the ninja family (Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Smoke, Noob Saibot, Rain, Rekio and Tremor) saying that he was in every MK game but never seen though that's not true. Also both are only in one 3D game (Chameleon being in MK Armageddon and Rioichi being in Sly Cooper 4). Ending After Chameleon killed (Insert boss name here) he got power making him the strongest mortal in the universe being stronger than every mortal and immortal person. He went to the Elder Gods to see if he could trade his power to revive his clan. The elder gods said yes but they said if he killed Shao Kahn without his power he would be leader of the race. He gave his power to the Elder Gods and went to go kill Shao Kahn. After 5 years he was presumed dead but he went to the Elder Gods, held up Shao Kahn's head and then threw it to the ground. His deal was then made and his clan was revived, Reptile and Khameleon were his personal guards, the Centaurian, Shokan and Tarkatan races were killed and Chameleon was ruler of his revived specie. Gameplay Square moves *'Square' A basic punch *'Toward square' A punch forward *'Up square' An uppercut *'Down square' A crouching punch *'Jump square' A jumping punch *'Jump toward square' A jumping kick *'Jump up square' A backflip kick *'Jump down square' A slam down Triangle moves *'Triangle' He spits acid forward. *'Toward triangle' He does Reptile's acid slide. *'Down triangle' He does a sweep *'Up triangle' He spits acid upward and it then falls to the ground. It does not stop the opponent from doing what they were doing. *'Jump triangle' He spits acid *'Jump toward triangle' He does Toro's jump toward triangle in his ninja form but the animation is different. *'Jump down triangle' He drops to the ground while kicking. *'Jump up triangle' He spits acid up and it falls down. It does not stop the opponent from doing whatever they were doing. Circle moves *'Circle' He turns invisible or if invisible turns visible. Will become visible if hit while invisible. * Toward circle He does Scorpion's spear move *'Down circle' He places a ice trap on the ground freezing the person who steps on it for 3 seconds. *'Up circle' He troughs a magic boom similar to Cole *'Air circle' He turns invisible or if invisible turns visible. Will become visible if hit while invisible. *'Air toward circle' Chameleon towards Scorpion's spear downward and if it catches someone he kicks them. *'Air down circle' He places a ice trap on the ground freezing the person who steps on it for 3 seconds. *'Air up circle' He attacks with magic above him. Note that Chameleon is able to use any ninja's move. Troughs *'Toward' He stabbed the opponent with his sword and then kicks them off. *'Up' He does a version of Kenshi's x-ray move from Mortal Kombat (2011) *'Down' He stabs his opponent with his sword, holds the sword in the air, stabs the sword into the ground and then takes the sword off of him/her. Supers *'Green wave' He does a version of Radec's level 1 super *'Speedy Serpent' He gets double speed and has 7 seconds to get as many kills as he can using his normal move set and having any hit count as a kill. *'Lighting Lizard' In the cutsence lighting flashes with the opponents cover their eyes than the search for Chameleon and be hide them Chameleon eyes glow green. Then he has his normal moves and any hit would earn a kill. He is invisible to opponents however when playing against just computers it doesn't really work and when playing offline all human player can see him but online no one other than the person playing as Chameleon can see him and when playing as a team everyone on Chameleon's can see him and try to help him. Taunts *'Freezing Charge' Sub-Zero comes in and says "sup bro?" to Chameleon and then do a fist bump. *'Vanishing Kick' Chameleon goes invisible for a moment then turns into Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Smoke, Rain, Noob, Khameleon or Tremor. Shao Kahn will say the name of kombatant and then he will spwan a cloud of smoke and change back. If he becomes Tremor Shao Kahn will say "Wait, what? Whose that?" This is because Tremor has never been playable in any Mortal Kombat game and was just in MK Special Forces. *'Ninja moves' Cyrax and Sektor appear next to him (Cyrax on his left, Sektor on his right) and they all do Cyrax's friendship from MK3. Intros, Outros, Music and winning/losing screen Intros *'Telekinetic Slam' He does Ermac's Mortal Kombat (2011) intro minus the speaking part. *'Acid Yak' Dust off the ground appears and then he becomes visible on his knee and then looks up. *'Ice Stalagmite' He doesn't Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat (2011) intro minus the speaking. *'Hand from Hell' He jumps out of a fire portal on the ground. Outros Win *'When Lightning Strikes' It starts to rain and then Chameleon walks away. *'Shadow Spin' Chameleon stares at the screen as it becomes darker until it's entirely black. *'Inviso-Possession' Fog appears while lighting strikes and then when the smoke is gone, so is Chameleon. *'Reptiles live' Chameleon, Khameleon and Reptile are all seen looking toward the sky. Lose *'when Lighting Strikes' Lighting hits Chameleon and then he turns into a skeleton and then falls down. *'Shadow Spin' Noob Saibot is seen holding Chameleon's head *'Inviso-Possession' He keeps getting hit but Smoke when Smoke is only using his teleport. *'Reptiles live' Extending both blades, Baraka stabs Chameleon in the torso and lifts him high as he slides down Baraka's deadly shears. Music *'Generic' *'From here on...' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI-Takf76RY. Go from 0 to 21. *'Chameleon who?' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI-Takf76RY. Go from 44 to 59 Result screen *'Winning screen' He is seen with his back to the screen. *'Losing screen' He is seen angry and not looking at the screen but is clapping. Costumes *'Khameleon' His costume from MK Armageddon *'Chameleon' His costume from MK Trilogy *'Klassic Reptiles' His costume from MK Armageddon but instead of changing colors, the part of him the would change colors is light green. Quotes *'NOTE' Chameleon never says anything so other people talk for him. *'When selected' : *''Chameleon - said by Shao Kahn'' *''He's like a rainbow! - said by Johnny Cage'' *''Good luck - said by Ermac'' *'Item Pick-Up' *''From the Lin Quei - said by Sub-Zero'' *''From my clan - said by Scorpion'' *''Do it for Reptiles! - said by Reptile'' *'KO - all said by Shao Kahn' *''Fatality!'' *''Brutality!'' *''Sounds like a Babality.'' *''Animality!'' *''No Friendships here'' *'Respwan' *''Get over there! - said by Scorpion'' *''I've already lost Frost, - said by Sub-Zero'' *''Try again! - said by Reptile'' *''They are many but the ninja family is one! - said by Ermac'' *'Level 3 Super' *''Finish Them! - said by Shao Kahn'' *'Taunts' *''Sup bro? - said by Sub-Zero'' *''Scorpion - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Sub-Zero - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Ermac - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Reptile - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Rain - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Noob - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Smoke - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Khamaleon - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Wait, what? Whose that? - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Friendship - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Friendship - said by Cyrax'' *''Friendship? Again? - said by Shao Kahn'' *''Again? - said by Shao Kahn'' Trivia Chameleon doesn't talk so other MK characters talk for him and in his opening and ending Taven talks. He only talked when he though he was alone in his rival sence meaning only Rioichi has heard him talk. Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Third-Party Characters